


Jeeves and the Daemon Lover

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie and Jeeves get together because of two furry little friends...</p><p>...written for the weekly indeed sir drabble challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and the Daemon Lover

Drabble 1: Tingles or The Joostaemon  
  
“Jeeves?” Bertie had a strange, tingly feeling all over, and his little Bessie had gone missing. “Jeeves?” He wandered down the corridor. The paragon of valets stood in the hallway, flushed and panting. Bertie, too, had turned rather rubicund. He heaved like a stevedore. “Jeeves, have you seen Bessie?”   
“Yes, sir,” came the strangled reply. Bertie’s trousers tightened. He gripped the wall to keep from flinging himself on Jeeves and becoming most unseemly.  
“Ah, whatsit?” Jeeves pushed open the door.  
The two daemons had formed a single ball of pulsing fur.  
Bertie and Jeeves joined hands and edged slowly away. 

 

Drabble 2: Snuggles -or- Mistaken Daemonities  
  
Bertie rested his head against Jeeves’s shoulder. Every nerve ending in his body throbbed. “I, ah, didn’t, whatsit, Jeeves.” In Jeeves’s lair, Bessie and Regina growled and moaned as they twined together in the throes of passion.  
The Jeevesian arm encircled the slender waist. “Bessie has been sleeping with you, sir. You called her ‘yours.’”  
Bertie flushed as Jeeves nuzzled his hair. “Sorry. That was not preux, Jeeves.”   
Jeeves smiled against the golden head. “I do not believe it is wise to deny ourselves, sir.”  
Bertie grinned. “Bally topping, Jeeves. Might I…?”  
“It would be my very great pleasure, sir.”


End file.
